dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Risking an Eye
Obtaining Talk to Dame Askning at 21,27. ''Sufokians haven't knowen war in decades... But alas, I fear that the Tritunes will put an end to this period of peace and prosperity. ;Discuss the relations with the Tritunes. ''They arn't about to come to an agreement. I talked to Lieutenant Rayner for a long time, and we came to the same conclusion: we must find out more about the conflict between the Tritunes and the Servants of the Unspeakable. Maybe we'll find something we can use to our advantage. ;Ask how they plan to go about it. ''You're going to go back to the Tritun Rift and find the person you helped out. Try to find out as much as possible about the conflict, the forces involved, consequences.. anything that could be useful. ;Obey. Step 1: * Talk to Oktiplas at 20,29 in the Tritun Rift ''Funnyglb how we keep bumping intoglb each other... Did youglb miss me already? ;Ask questions about the conflict with the Servants of the Unspeakable. ''Skirmishes with them areglb commonplace. On both sides, there are often minor injuries, aglb few major injuries, and rarely some deaths. ;Find out more. ''It's been aglb while since the conflict want from being a war, with a coherent engagement of force, toglb little disorganized confrontations. Iglb sometimes participate in punitive expeditions. ;Find out more. ''Carpausania can tell youglb more about that than me. We think of him as aglb wise man, because he's very old and has traveled aglb lot. Heglb grants few people an audience, and only those who present him with aglb gift. I can help you make one, if youglb like. ;Accept her help. ''Carpausania loves toglb eat Toxic Liver. While Iglb fish, go collect some Algae Samples and some mercury that leaks from old machines. ;(Close the dialogue) Step 2: * Algae Samples are at 19,29 19,30 20,30 20,31 21,29 * Aquatic Mercury is at 21,30 * Talk to Oktiplas at 20,29 in the Tritun Rift ''Funnyglb how we keep bumping intoglb each other... Did youglb miss me already? ;Hand over the resources. ''On top of being aglb formidable warrior and an excellent fisherman, I'm aglb great cook. I'm going toglb prepare him a liver that's so toxic, he'll have stomachache for aglb few days. ;Express your concern about the dish's dangerousness. ''Theglb stronger it is, theglb better it is. For people of your species, it'd beglb certain death within hours. With that, Carpausaina won't beglb able to refuse you an audience. ;Congratulate her talents and thank her for her help. ''And still, you're far from having seen all of myglb tentacle talents... ;(Close this Dialogue) Step 3: * Carpausania is at 20,31 ''Deliver meglb liver! ;Hand over the Toxic Liver. ''You people of the surface, do you really think yourselves capable of correctly cooking a liver? Nonsense! I'm going to taste it out of principle, but I already know it's going to be disgusting. ;Wait. Ouch! Myglb stomach! It's awful... Octopoop! Spookkoth droppings! Yikes, that hurts... It's as if I've swallowed aglb mix of magmaglb and asic. Admit it: it wasn't someone from the surface whoglb prepared it! ;Reply honestly. I'll know whoglb to see when Iglb get peckish in future. I've rarely eaten such aglb good liver. So tell me, what can Iglb do for you? ;Ask questions about the conflict between the Trituns and the Servants of the Unspeakable. The conflict goes back aglb long time. We hardly expected theglb arrivel of fanatical worshipers and strange creatures soglb close to our kingdom. The queen at theglb time decided to raise an army toglb send them back where they came from. ;Keep listening. ''Weglb didn't expect how much of a fight our enemies would put up, and theglb conflict sunk in. Soglb, the empress made the decision to use the Leviatuns to put an end to theglb war, by wiping out every last one of our enemies. ;Keep listening. ''Noglb one knows how our enemies found out about our intentions. When the Leviatunes were assembled in preperation for theglb final assult, that cursed Yellow Priest appeared. He was holding the Eye of Ansoh, aglb relic of the Goddess of Suckers. ;Listen to what happened. ''The Leviatuns fell into aglb bloodthirsty craze. Theyglb rebelled against their masters, then ripped each other toglb shreds. As for theglb Yellow Priest, he retreated toglb safety, surrounded by others of his wretched type. After this huge thrashing, and deprived of such aglb powerful strike force, her ladyship was forced to leave theglb Servants of the Unspeakable in peace. ;Ask how the situation is now. ''Trituns sometimes attack Servants of the Unspeakable, and viceglb versaglb. In spite of this, theyglb generally live apart from each other. ;(Close the dialogue) Step 4: ''Sufokians haven't knowen war in decades... But alas, I fear that the Tritunes will put an end to this period of peace and prosperity. ;Summarise the conflict. ''This information's come at the right time. The lieutenant just brought me some worrying news: the Trituns are planning to attack the camp with the help of a Little Leviatun. Our forces may be no match for them, so I ask that you track down the relic you just mentioned. ;Explain that searching every nook and cranny of Rygurgal could take far too long. ''Then ask someone who's already done so. The scout Johan Gusstafen just got back from a mission. He explored a part of Rygurgal and might be able to answer your questions. There's not a minute to lose! ;(Close this dialogue) Step 5: 21,27 ''I'm happy to be alive. The others weren't so lucky... ;Ask him what happened to him. I was a member of the crew on board the Emma, a submarine tasked with exploring Rygurgal. The Servants of the Unspeakable attacked us several times, and the last member of the crew died from his injuries. ;Keep listening. ''I managed to get back to Sufokia, but the horrors I wiotnessed mean I can't sleep. We should have followed our instincts and never have swam to Koutoulou's Temple. ;Talk about the Eye of Ansoh. ''During my mission, I visited a chapel built in honour of the Goddess of Suckers. Some Servants of the Unspeakable were practising a strange cult under the yoke of a chaplain. He was using an item looking like an eye; it kept the creatures in a trance. ; Find out more. ''The chaplaion was wearing a hulhu idol with glowing eyes as a pendant. One of the crew members got near him, to steal the item he was holding; but as soon as he put his hands on it, he collapsed. Live had just left him. ; Ask what happened next. ''Another crew member took the Chaplain's Pendant, and successfully took possession of the item he was holding, thinking the idol would protect its holder. But his joy was short-lived, because the Servants of the Unpeakable hurled themselves at him and tore him to pieces. That was the signal to flee. ;Ask where the chapel is. ''It's not difficulte to get to, so long as you avoid the Servants of the Unspeakable. I'll show you where it is on the navel map. ;(Close this dialogue) Step 6 * The chapel is at 27,28 in Rygurgal Plateau you need to stand next to the tunnel looking rock on the middle/right side of screen. Step 7: ''Glory to that which grasps, sticks and unsticks with a sucking sound. La! Ansoh-Rath! Long live suckers! La! Ansoh-Rath! ;Explain that you need the Eye of Ansoh to counter the threat of a Leviatun. ''The goddess's eye isn't a toy. Wait, I recognise you! You're one of those heretics who tried to steal it from me. You'll pay for this ungodly act! Ansoh-Rath! ;Defend yourself ;Run away,waiting for backup. *This will start a group fight(others can help you) with 3 Worshiper things a Diepwon N'yalgy and a Spookkoth. Step 8: *after killing equip one of the Hulhu and talk to Ansoh Chaplain ''Glory to that which grasps, sticks and unsticks with a sucking sound. La! Ansoh-Rath! Long live suckers! La! Ansoh-Rath! ;Snatch the Eye of Ansoh from his hands. ''You'll pay for this! The Servants of the Unspeakable will haunt your sleep, you won't be able to take a bath without fear of being attacked, your nose hairs will turn into tentacles, your ears.... ;Let him babble on. Step 9: at 21,27 ''Sufokians haven't knowen war in decades... But alas, I fear that the Tritunes will put an end to this period of peace and prosperity. ;Show the Eye of Ansoh. ''Excellent! Keep it safe. We're waiting for the scouts' report before deciding what tactics to adopt against our enemies. ;(Close the dialogue) Rewards *level-based Xp *43,980 Kamas *10 Pearl of the Depths *5 Octodoll Ink Related Achievements * The War of the Deep